1. Field
The following description relates to a bulk acoustic wave resonator (BAWR).
2. Description of Related Art
A bulk acoustic wave resonator (BAWR) may operate through electrodes that are disposed on and/or below a piezoelectric layer. In response to a high frequency signal being applied to the electrodes, the piezoelectric layer may oscillate. As a result, the BAWR may operate.
The BAWR may be used for wireless signal transfer, for example, as a wireless communication device, a wireless transmitter, a filter of a wireless sensor, a transmitter, a receiver, a duplexer, and the like. As another example, the BAWR may be used for input and output of wireless data.
There are various types of wireless communication devices for various purposes. The number of wireless devices conventionally regarded as wired devices, has rapidly increased. Accordingly, research on a radio frequency (RF) device that operates at a low power and a high speed is desired to consume less energy and to save resources.